Questions?
by Nukas
Summary: All one had to do was ask. Obviously, that was too hard?
1. Chapter 1

Ask questions... pretty self explanatory xD

Anyways, this is a place where you guys comment questions and I write the scenarios and skits of the boys answering them and such.

(Edit: 4/16/18) The reason I took the story down and reuploaded it was because the "Fun Police" on left a nice little review about how I was breaking rules.

But who _really_ wants to go to the forums?

Here's the story back and reuploaded!

As your questions! It can be the turtles, their allies, their father, anyone! Just as long as it's in their universe. Even ask questions about Karai or Shred-head or any goons if you feel like it! This is just for fun and it's most likely not going to be taken seriously (so expect some typos and grammar errorzzzzz #404)

...

..

.

Let the questions begin! Oh, and this is in no specific cartoon year (2k3, 2k12, etc.) but you can say in the comments which you're asking for so I can include the specific incarnation's quirks and stuff.

Meanwhile, some questions I made (if I could ever ask them) and the skits that would come with them.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtle Franchise. The Turtles were originally conceived by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and published into a comic series by Mirage Studios in 1984.**

* * *

 **Number One: Raph, who's company do you enjoy the most?**

Raph shrugged. "Depends. Leo's pretty cool when he ain't being a show off. Mikey's annoying as hell but pretty lively. Kid knows how to have a good time. Don's too quiet though. I guess Don's easiest for me to get along with." Raph shifted as he swore he heard someone watching him from behind the huge, L-shaped sofa he was sitting on. He dismissed it and continued, "And Leo's okay. We've had good times before. Don't tell 'im I said that, 'kay? He'll rub it in mah face fer years. I guess it jus' depends. If I'm going to have fun, it's Mike. If I wanna relax, it's definitely Donny. If I wanna be competitive and feel like I'm five *hehe* it's Leo. Can't really chose here."

Raph heard snickering and then two pairs of arms hug him from behind and reach over the sofa's backing.

"Love ya too Raphie boy." Mikey winked.

"I'm glad you think we get along. But I'm not that boring. You make me sound dull." Don pouted.

Leo came around and sat next to Raph, smirking at the blush on his green cheeks.

"You're a good friend too Raph. Don't be so ashamed because you love us." Leo chuckled as Raph groaned and buried his face in his hands, meanwhile, Mikey and Don kept the surprise hug and laughed at their older brother's embarrassment.

 **Number Two: Leo, what is it like being the eldest?**

Leo took a sigh. "Where do I begin? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brothers. To hell and back. But, trust me when I say, it is so hard to keep them in line. Mikey's all over the place and can NEVER sit still or do as told or pay attention, and, OH, DO NOT get me started on Raph! All the blame I take, running after him, dealing with his temper tantrums! And Don's not too bad, he's just something I worry about. He's always too quiet and we have to make sure he eats. But he's not innocent! All the times that guy took all the hot water in the shower! Do you know how many times I've taken ice cold showers because of all three combined? Or all the time I sacrificed my sleep all those years when we were kids and they all came to me with their nightmare issues? It's a huge burden, it's worth it, but it's huge. Being a big brother can be good or bad." Leo caught his breath at the end of his rant.

He slouched on the couch, thinking he was alone in the somewhat empty room, and blew a breath.

"But yeah, they're worth the work."

"AWWWWEEE, HE LOVES US SO MUCH, C'MERE!" Leo began choking as he felt a vice like grip around his neck and across it, locking him in a head lock. Mikey had hugged him from behind, Raph had him in a tight headlock, and Don was laughing, watching Leo with a smirk.

Little brothers... what can you do?

 **Question Three: Who gets away with the most damage?**

"Mikey."

"Mike."

"Who da ya think?"

"What? Little ole me? What have I ever done?" Mikey batted his eyes.

Blank stares.

"Okay, okay. Some damage here and there, but nothing too bad!"

Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed his baby brother in a headlock. "Whateva knucklehead. Yer so damn spoiled."

Mikey just snickered/giggled (whichever you want to call _it_ ) as his older brothers rough housed with him. Raph had him in the headlock, Leo was rubbing his head from behind the couch, and Don nudged his shoulder gently from where he was sitting on the other side of Mikey.

"Yeah, Mikey's totally spoiled." Don agreed, smiling simply because his baby brother was. They all were. Mikey could do that to people it seemed. Maybe that's why they spoiled him so much, all they wanted to do was see him smile. They loved his smile (in a brotherly way).

* * *

 **Again, just three questions (kind of like examples you could say) that I would ask, straight off of my head. Don't be afraid to ask!**

 **-The S.S. Chewie**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I am updating this the same night I posted the intro because... I'm excited?

Anyways, here it is. The song is "Waving through a window". Originally from a play or musical (?) called "Dear Even Hansen" and the one I'm thinking about is the cover by Owl City. I recommend you listen to both the original and the cover (The cover is amazing imo) but none of these songs/covers/media are mine. I own nothing that is or in relation with this song.

* * *

 **Question One: A random Guest asks Mikey, how does it feel to be, in some cases, referred to as "the stupid one"?**

Mikey blinked. No one had asked that question to his face before. Meanwhile, his older brothers gave weird looks to one another.

"We never call Mikey stupid. A goofball, sure. A little crazy? Of course. But, when have we ever called him dumb?" Leo asked, immediately defensive. They didn't treat Mikey that way.

Mikey just looked down, not wanting to interrupt. His brothers were just _writing_ him the perfect alibi. He just had to go with it.

"Right Mike?" Crap.

Mikey felt Leo look at him and Don and Raph began to as well.

"Mike?"

Mikey kept silent, willing those looks of worry to go away.

He felt a familiarly thick, three fingered hand grab his chin.

"Buddy?" This time, it was Don asking him the question.

"I-I mean sometimes I feel dumb. But, you guys kind of- I mean, I know you guys don't mean to but-"

"Spit it out Mike!" Raph switched to aggressive mode, but it was out of worry. Seeing his baby brother (who never looked insecure at all) look so shy and self-conscious made Raph want to slam his fist into the nearest wall. He obviously refrained.

"You guys always call me dumb, stupid, shell for brains (Raph winced at that one), or something else! I know you don't mean to, but words hurt ya know! I know it's all brotherly love and stuff... but, I take it to heart... And you guys never take me seriously!" Mikey stopped, feeling a muscled arm snake around the back of his neck.

"Bro, don't _eva_ think we mean that crap." Was all Raph said as he held his youngest brother. That's all it took for Mikey to feel slightly better. Raph showing affection was rare, and when he did, it was enough to show how much he loved someone.

"Mikey... do you mean it when you call Raph or us names?" Don asked softly.

Mikey shook his head frantically. "Heck to the no bros! Never! Why would I mean anything like that!?"

Mikey slowly came to the realization as his big brothers smirked at him.

"I'm so dumb." He groaned, shoving his face into his hands.

"No, ya aren't. What'd Ah say bro? Neva call yerself dumb, idiot." Raph gently tapped the back of his little brother's head. "We call ya dumb fer tha same reason ya tease us. We tease ya 'coz we love ya, simple as that." Raph smiled something genuine as he let go of his little brother. Mikey smiled, but thankfully, it wasn't fake. He then felt someone rub his bald head.

"And don't ever think of yourself so lowly ototo. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Be careful Don, he has a big enough head as-"

"You guys are right! I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey smirked, all in effort to piss off his big brothers. To his accomplishment, he heard them all groan. But Mikey knew it was fake as Leo dragged his baby brother down from his 'victory stance' and made him sit, Raph took the opportunity to pull his baby brother into his lap.

Don, as ever, was silently watching his brothers and smiling the whole while.

 **Question Two: Asked by Arachnide, who is the best singer among you?**

Raph whistled lowly, "Sure as hell ain't me."

Mikey laughed and grabbed his purple banded brother by his shoulders, hauling the both himself and Donny up. "Definitely Donny boy! He's too shy to admit it though! He's great! Have you heard his voice!? Don, ya gotta sing for 'em! Please!?" Don rolled his eyes as Mikey began jumping around him basically. Raph scoffed and Leo laughed as they watched their youngest brothers interacting.

"No, n-no. I don't have a good voice at all!"

"What? Don, yer voice is fuckin' awesome."

"Must you always cuss?"

"Fuck yeah." Don crossed his arms and felt himself blush deeply as his brothers began chanting him on.

"Don, Don, Don, Don, Don-"

"Okay, okay, fine! Jeez." Don heard himself stammer as he watched all his brothers get seated to listen to him sing.

" _I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake, before I lead with the worst of me_

 _Give them no reason to stare, no slipping up if you slip away  
So, I got nothing to share. No, I got nothing to say_

 _Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun because you've learned, because you've learned_

 _On the outside, always looking in will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'm waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_" Don had lost himself in the music, and at this point, had forgotten he was in a room, let alone with other people.

When he caught himself at the end of the chorus, he opened his eyes sheepishly to see his brothers looking... well... bamboozled?

Leo was pleasantly surprised and seemed to have been enjoying the music while Raph just looked awe-struck and Mikey was now giving him a 'standing ovation'. Don found himself blushing deeper.

"Jeez, Don you've been hiding that voice from _us_? All these years? I've heard glimpses of it, sure, but I never knew you were that good..." Leo gave Don a look of admiration and of mock suspicion.

"Ya hit every single note bro."

"Don, you are the main man my bro! Talented, smart, handsome... so how many ladies ya getting? Think you can pass one to your favorite little-"

"Shut up Mike." Raph snapped lightly towards his youngest brother, seeing Don wasn't used to nor liking the attention.

"Well... I'm not _that_ good."

"Are ya kiddin'?" Raph asked pointedly. If his little brother didn't see what they did, he truly was blind.

Don just rubbed the back of his neck as his big brothers rolled their eyes at Don's humbleness. Meanwhile, Mikey forced his big brother to the couch, so they could squash him in between.

With Mikey and Don forced between Leo and Raph, Don found himself laughing at the small 'tickles' to his under arms and sides.

"C'mon guys! Not here, not now! Don't star-"

Don just broke out into laughter. It was kind of funny to Don how getting forced between his brothers and tickled to death cheered him up. He guessed that was just how his crazy, extraordinary family worked.

 **Question Three: Asked by a Guest to Mikey's older brothers, what goes through your mind when someone makes Mikey upset?**

Raph and Leo's eyes narrowed.

"What doesn't go through our heads..." Don sighed, looking worriedly over to his little brother.

"Who's gonna make 'im upset? 'Coz it sure ain't gonna be an open coffin when Ah'm through wit 'em."

"Raph, no! It's hypothetical, hypothetical!" Mikey tried stopping his big brother from leaving by hooking his arm trying to tame his overprotective brother.

"And why is someone making him upset?" Leo's voice was ice-filled poison and his glare was murderous.

"Most importantly, _is_ someone making him upset?" Don's voice was innocent sounding enough... His eyes (if you looked deep enough) shouted bloody murder too.

"Dudes, I'm right here! Safe and sound! No one's hurting me, 'kay? Chill, everyone just chill."

Needless to say, it took a while for things to calm down.

"Let's just say, there is only one objective in our mind; Help our brother, then handle whoever caused him to hurt."

"Leo said it all. It don't need explainin'." Raph's look said it all to be honest. Let's just make it clear that whoever received that look would not wake up the next morning.

Mikey groaned as Don just shrugged before giving his calm response, and Mikey nearly died of embarrassment because of it.

"I just hope someone has a good burial spot, we'd definitely blow our cover if someone found DNA of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Question One: Asked by Arachnide ( I'll make sure to note it's arachnidE not arachnid lol, sorry for spelling error last chapter, a bajillion years ago), why is Mikey's mask so short?**

Mikey blew out a breathe before rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh, they just kept getting tangled up in my nunchucks dudette." He shrugged.

Donnie and Raph shared looks of 'Whatever' while Leo chuckled.

"It's a long story." He smirked, getting ready to embarrass his baby brother for a chance.

Raph caught on, he smirked as he spoke, "Basically, this numbskull here got mad at us for tugging the back of his mask so much, he decided to take 'matters into his own hands'." He burst out laughing at the end, the offended (but cute) words from his baby brother back when he was younger, and the same words he used to justify himself when his brothers brought up the memory.

Donnie nudged his brother's shoulder before speaking, "He cut his own mask tails. Splinter was so pissed with him, he had to do 50 flips in the dojo. And he was only 9!" Donnie laughed a bit before rubbing Mikey's head fondly, "Though in the end, Sensei let him keep it."

Mikey groaned as Raph smirked, "So, how's that matter going bro?" More laughing, "He sounded so damn serious when he said it, it was hilarious!" Raph barley finished his sentence.

Leo, who was just about calming down, reduced to chuckling.

"Don't take it personally Mikey. You just had the cutest little expression on your face when you told us."

Leo, who was seriously about to calm down, cracked the hell up once Donnie recited.

"I took serious matters into my own hands, Sensei! It was life or dead! They were going to tug my head off!"

Mikey groaned and sunk into his seat on the L-Shaped couch, big brothers cracking up around him.

 **Question Two: Asked by semiautomatic4562, for all 2k3 brothers, do you guys have any scars? Mentally and/or physically? Does it upset you guys at all or your guys' father?**

"Ooh yeah. I have a medical log actually. It details every patch up I've done since I was 12, with details of each visit/patch up. They've tried and failed to find it." Don smugly stated.

Raph rolled his eyes before crossing his arms across his plastron, "Wit no fuckin' purpose. But yeah, we all got scars."

"Mental ones too." Leo added solemnly. "Of course, it makes us upset-"

"You an' Sensei upset, ya mean. Ah'm got scars Ah'm proud of. Same wit Mike. He-" Yet again, another brother had been cut off mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah baby! I got scars like tats on a biker! Look, this one on my arm? Gun shot glaze! PD's, night was October-"

"Okay, first of all, having scars shouldn't be a prideful thing! Second, it hurts when I see you guys hurt, you guys shouldn't like these scars either-" Leo began, but was stopped by Don surprisingly.

"How do you think I feel? _You_ don't have to go around patching up your _own_ brothers!" He huffed.

"Well, Leo, we can't be so gloom and doom about these things! We need to make them a fun thing! And wearing them like tattoos is the best way to do it! Anyways, back to my story-"

"-No!"

"No, please-"

"-Fer tha love of god, shut tha fuck up!"

Cutting each other off seemed to be a sibling thing.

 **Question Three: Asked by semiautomatic4562, if anything changed about one another, would you see them any differently? Like, if someone was blind, deaf, obese, younger, older, disabled, etc...**

They all looked at each other with understanding looks before Raph grunted his answer.

"Neva. No matta what happens to any of us."

"Yeah, I mean, we're brothers. Nothing will ever change that." Don smiled softly at his brothers, who smiled back. Even Raph.

"Well, if someone was blind or deaf they might be off patrol, _especially_ if they were disabled or younger. But... no. Nothing will ever change that we are family. We would have to set new boundaries and lower some old ones, but there wouldn't be, ever be, a change in how we see each other."

"Yeah," Mike peeped up, his signature smile plastered on his face, "Raphie-boy's fat and he's still our brother! Unfortunately..."

"Dat's it Mike, yer goin' down!"

"Wait, Raph, wait!"

Don and Leo just leaned against each other smiling, watching their two hot colored brothers roughhouse.

"Raph! Please don't pummel me! I beg!"

"No mercy!" Raph growled, 'pummeling' his baby brother.

"The difficulties of being the good child."

"Children. And tell me about it."

Leo and Don casually low-fived.

 **Question Four: Asked by a Guest (Back when the story was uploaded for the first time), Raph, you ever worried about losing your temper one day?**

Raph, sitting alone on the couch, frowned deeply. He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Course I am. My brothas mean tha world ta me. I've checked every inch behind dis couch, dey ain't 'ere. So, I can say it." He chuckled lightly at that before his stressed mood came back.

"I don' eva wanna hurt 'em. If I eva hurt dem, I would _neva_ forgive mahself."

He rubbed his shoulder before growling a low growl to himself and standing up.

"Neva." Was all he said as he went to leave the small room the questions were asked in.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Any requests? PM me! Don't review your requests please (to help keep this story under the radar of the Net police, so it can stay up for your enjoyment)**

 **But you CAN review to tell me your feedback or how much you enjoyed it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise. And this is NOT intended to piss off or break rules. I am aware I am breaking these guidelines but I've seen so many authors post these SAME Q &A works and NOT get in trouble. Not trying to get **_**them**_ **in trouble, I just want the police here to chill and take a breather. It's a website for the community. To share and enthuse about their fandoms. Don't ruin it by forcing people to take stories down. This site is for fun.**

 **Enjoy it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Question One: Asked by Shelly Hamato, Mikey, if you could do anything in the world, what would it be?**

Mikey hummed to himself, his brothers groaning as he over exaggeratingly tapped his finger on his chin and pretended to think hard and long.

"Just spit it out, bonehead." Raph scoffed.

"Yeah, mind me but, why must people ask _him_ all these questions?" Donnie sighed. Leo rolled his eyes at his middle brothers.

"Oh, oh, I know!" He smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he faded into his fantasies and daydreams, "If there was one thing I could do, out of everything in the entire world, it'd be going to high school! Or really, just anything social! And have the people accept me there... It'd be nice to have some friends..." Mikey trailed off as his eyes suddenly went downcast.

Raph wacked his brother in the back of the head, "Idiot. Who needs human friends anyways?"

"Yeah." Leo agreed, wanting to cheer up his baby brother, "Plus, we've got each other. That should be enough, right?"  
"Yeah... I guess." He still sounded a bit dejected.

Donnie sighed as he saw his baby brother's eyes. They looked doubtful and still sad.

"Hey, and aren't _we_ best friends?" Donnie said softly, foraging a 'I'm sad and I thought you loved me' look. He honestly only did it for his baby brother. He didn't want him to feel alone like this, it wasn't healthy.

Mikey's eyes flicked upwards to his tall brother with wide blue orbs, "Of course, D!"

"Then forget the whole 'Need Human Friends' thing."

Mikey sighed before looking down again out of shame and embarrassment, "M'kay. I guess... it would just be nice to fit in somewhere."

Leo patted his brother on the shoulder, "You do."

Mikey looked up now, confused. "I do?"

His three brothers looked at each other, sharing knowing looks and smiles. Mikey felt a bit out of the loop for a second.

"What dudes? Where do I fit in? _Stop_ doing that!"

"Here." Was all Leo said, smiling as at his little brother's annoyed expression, whilst Donnie chuckled lightly and rubbed his little brother's head.

Raph threw his arm around his baby brother as Mikey snuggled closer.

"I guess."

"You guess?" Raph asked, mock surprise written on his face.

"You guys hear this? He 'guesses'!"

"Yeah, Raph." Leo sighed, "Guess we have to get it through to him." His face held mock sadness and pity.

"Tickle torture?" Donnie smirked, the gap in his teeth showing.

"Tickle torture."

"Dudes... No! Raph, stay back! Donnie, don't come closer! Leo, no, no, no!"

The room was just filled with giggles for the next half an hour.

 **Question Two: Asked by Shelly Hamato, Donnie: how do you balance out the roles of inventor, medic and ninja? That's a full plate!**

Donnie made a 'whoosh' sound. "Well... I guess it's a combination of sleepless nights, coffee, lab time, and... I don't know what else. Honestly, it's a miracle to even myself."

Raph smirked before giving Donnie a noogie. "Yeah, genius-boy here pulls miracles. 24/7. All hail our almighty Donatello!" He teased, making Donnie huff.

Leo chuckled, "He really does do a lot."

Mikey's eyes widened in fear though, "Please don't bring up Doctor Don! Or Mad Scientist Donatello! He's terrifying!"

"Yeah." Leo agreed to pull his youngest brother's leg, "I bet he saves our blood in bags and vials for his vampire needs. We think he drinks coffee... but who knows? Maybe it's all a rouse and he really just drinks our blood!" He couldn't help but laugh at his baby brother's terrified face.

Raph did the same, releasing Donnie, who just deadpanned at Leo.

"But really, we'd be lost without him." Leo smiled casually, rubbing Donnie's head in a brotherly fashion, making Donnie blush.

"Shell yeah you guys would."

 **Question Three: Asked by Tmntfanforever, Mikey, who would most likely be your partner in crime while playing a prank?**

Leo smiled brightly, "Yeah Mikey, who helps you to prank me?" He seriously wanted some payback. Not just to Mikey either.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Like you haven't helped him before Fearless."

"Hey! You guys might be able to resist the ' _Puppy Eye'_ look, but I can't. It's an unfair tactic! Cheating!"

Donnie and Raph both scoffed.

"I'd have to say Raphie boy and Donnie tie! But let's say Ice Cream Kitty helps out more than they do!" He huffed. "Plus, they only help out when they get a personal gain for it! When we were kids though, Raph would help out a lot with the pranks. When we were just tots, Donnie was my accomplice." Mikey smirked, his previously 'sour' mood had evaporated.

"Fair enough." Donnie shrugged.

"Eh." Raph said airily.

Leo just smiled and shook his head. All those years his little brothers chose _him_ as the prank target, but he had thought all those set ups as kids were just Mikey alone.

They were so getting it.

 **Question Four: Asked by Tmntfanforever, what goes in your mind when someone insults Donnie badly?**

Leo look at Raph, his eyes suddenly way darker than they previously were.

"One time, Casey hit some nerves on Donnie... We didn't mean to be so harsh to Casey, but he _had_ been to our brother over some girl (Donnie, "April isn't _some_ girl..."), and that wasn't going to fly."

Raph picked up the story, "Casey's my friend and all, but he crossed the line. No one gets away with making _Donnie_ cry."

Donnie blushed, "I did _not_ cry!"

Mikey shrugged sheepishly, "Kinda _did_ bro."

He shrunk down on the couch at the withering glare he received from Donnie.

"We got over it and everyone apologized and stuff, but it's still not something we let happen." Leo sighed, trying not to let his previous anger towards Case skyrocket.

Raph growled before punching the couch cushion in anger, but not wanting to hurt any of his brothers. "Case was sorry for it. It just pisses me off that it happen in the first place." He calmed down by the end of his sentence.

The boys were left with a tense feeling in the air as Donnie frowned and pulled his knees to his chest. It might seem childish, but it made him feel more secure.

"He was right about some things you know..." He chuckled weakly before continuing, "I do act like a know-it-all sometimes." He shrugged as Raph threw an arm around him.

"You're forgetting Donnie; you really do know-it-all sometimes."

"Correction; most times." Leo smiled as well, encouragingly at his younger brother.

Donnie just shook his head and smiled. ' _They might trap me in between them and tickle me to death, but they definitely are the best brothers I could ask for. Neanderthals.'_

 **Question Five: Asked by Arachnide, for Mikey, if your brothers and father were in danger and you could save either them or him, who would you choose? Talk about it.**

Mikey frowned deeply.

What was with all the intensity lately?

"Umm... I..." Mikey was speechless. How could one choose between family? It was almost like asking him to choose a favorite brother!

"It's okay if you can't answer Mikey. We understand." Leo sympathized.

"But on tha other hand..."

"Raphael!"

"Okay, okay!"

Mikey sighed heavily.  
"I- I think it would be you dudes. Sensei... he's... getting older... and one day-"

"We get it goofball." Raph sighed, patting Mikey on the head. "Ya don' have ta elaborate."

Mikey gave his big brother a small, barely noticeable smile.

Leo looked troubled though, but he understood. "Saving three lives over one is the honorable thing to do Mike. That decision would be hard, but I'm glad you're able to make a decision; in case the time ever comes."

Mikey had no idea how to respond to that one.

"Plus, you would never be in that situation anyway. I doubt we'd ever leave you to be the last one able to avoid capture; plus, what bad guy only captures four out of the five of his enemies, then offers the last one a chance to save one or three of them? Even Shredder's not that dumb." Don scoffed, making Leo send him a sharp glare which effectively shut him up.

"So, Mike... who's yer favorite brotha?"

"Raph!" Mikey whined. He wasn't liking this.

Leo and Don caught on to Raph's joking.

"Yeah Mike, who?" Don inquired, a mock look of hurt on his face.

"I _bet_ it's me!" Leo smirked.

"No _way_ Leo! It's totally me!" Don joked, looking at his little brother for help, who just shrugged shyly.

"Nah, it's gotta be me. _Right_ , Mikey?"

Mikey's face clearly showed his fear of/and uncomfortableness with the situation, unaware his brothers were just pulling him like a string.

* * *

 **Sooo, how was it? Reviews are Writer's Candy!**

 **Also, thanks for all the amazing questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Why must I keep reuploading this story to get this site off my ass? It's just a story, let it be. Please, it's not like I'm committing a crime.

The police can apparently arrest you for making stories that you like to make?

I can no longer upload on . But I WILL move this story over to AO3.

Username: **Omaze**

Story Name: Ask the Turtle Brothers.

This site will not be updated and continued, sadly :(

Blame this site for being so uptight about their policies, to the point where they track you down and basically harass you until you take down your story or stop uploading it.

Mod: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Pretty much what is going on.

So, for the mods here, calm down. I'm just notifying the followers and readers of this story where it is going.

I am sorry, but it is not my fault. I wish I could defy rules and play god (like these mods try to do) but no human being is entitled to that.

See you on AO3!

-S.S. Chewie


End file.
